Romantica Revelations
by sachi13
Summary: A startling announcement and revelation has rocked the lives of Misaki and Akihiko. When both Misaki and Takahiro's parents are found to be alive, the Takahashi Family is finally reunited. But what comes after is a huge surprise for the Romantica Couple.
1. A Surprising Visitor and Anouncement

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. Nor the characters. I am just a fan who is very much in love with this series.

Here we go again.

As usual, I, Misaki Takahashi, is pinned between this huge bed and the great lord "slash" doofus who goes by the name of Usami Akihiko. His long legs were keeping my short legs in place. His strong arms were pinning my wrists on each of my sides. His body, that lean muscular body, was rubbing against mine. And as usual, his lips were tracing every glorious spot he knew that would make me sigh.

"Hey, Usa-" I couldn't mutter out my protests as Usagi-san plunged his hot tongue on my mouth. His other hand released mine and slithered its way under my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

"I love this morning." He teased. This is what he does every morning. He manages to come to my room and carry me over to his bed and would fondle every part of me he could find. Not that I didn't want him to. But him knowing the fact that I would find this all too good was another story. I'll never admit how I look forward to mornings.

Usagi-san was now sliding his hand downward. I knew where he was going. And though I love what was about to happen next, I couldn't let him go on. It was 7 am on a Friday morning. And we both had somewhere to go to. Marukawa Publishing House for him and Mitsuhashi University for me.

I struggled to get out but as his hand found its way to my already hard organ, I stopped and grew harder all over. I heard him chuckle and felt his head duck. He was leaving kisses on my chest, down to my stomach and finally to where his hand was. I held on to the sheets as I felt his mouth covering me all over.

"Usagi-sah..." I grunted. He bobbed his head and sucked harder at the same time, rubbing me underneath. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. I didn't want him to see me sighing in ecstasy. I was getting tingly all over and I knew that in a matter of seconds, I would already come.

"Misaki," His deep voice seemed to amplify the beating of my heart. "Relax." He commanded. How could I when I was getting nearer and nearer to pure bliss. He grabbed the pillows away from my face and I didn't have time to compose myself. Just one look into my eyes and he knew that I wanted him. He immediately planted a firm kiss on my lips as he flipped me over. I wasn't prepared as I felt him insert his hard cock inside me.

I gasped. He pushed and pulled himself into me and he was rubbing my organ with his huge warm hands with the rhythm he was creating. I held on to the sheets harder as he shoved harder too. I was getting all wet and hot as he nipped the back of my neck.

"Misaki..." He grunted. I couldn't mutter out anything. It was getting all too fierce. Every time he moved, he was hitting that spot that made me weak and the tingling sensation was rising up now from the base to the tip. I didn't want it to stop though. But I couldn't hold out any longer. One more shove from him and I...

_Ding Dong!_

"Ahhhhhhhh.... "I breathed out pleasure and excitement all at once. We both came at the same time and I could still feel him shooting off his essence into me. I quivered under him, releasing myself into his hands. He held on to me as he panted.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Usagi-san, "I whispered. I didn't have enough strength to talk yet. "I need to get the door."

He held on to me tighter. "Ignore it. Let's just stay this way. Just for a moment..."

My cheeks felt hot the minute I heard what he said. I wanted to tell him then and there that I loved him very much. But I was still afraid. I couldn't let him know.

_Ding Dong! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

The doorbell was getting persistent. Whoever it was sure didn't appreciate mornings. I suddenly realized it must be Aikawa-san at the door. I think Usagi-san thought the same thing as he let go of me and began pulling up his pants. I felt cold and limp as he did but he immediately came back and kissed me on the forehead.

"Stay here." He said. "I'm not done with you." With that he closed the bedroom door on his way out with that stupid smile on his face. I felt myself blush deeply now even in the dark. I stared at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I was late for school again. But having Usagi-san do that to me this morning took all my worries away.

I wonder what he would like for dinner later. I still had some left over takoyaki that he likes. I think I'll mix in some-

"I'm sorry for coming in so early Usagi. But I really need to see Misaki now."

Wait a minute. That's Niichan's voice. How can he be here?

"Why don't you sit down? I'll call him for you." I heard Usagi-san's footsteps climbing up the stairs now. I couldn't imagine Niichan coming in here at a time like this. What does he want to see me for?

I suddenly froze. What if he has this weird revelation that he needs to take care of me again and suddenly asks me to live with him and his family? What am I going to say to _that?_

The door opened and Usagi-san came in. He silently closed the door behind him and took my pants off the floor and handed it over to me.

"Your brother is here. He says he has some important news to tell you that couldn't be said over the phone. He drove all the way from Osaka." I gathered up myself and began putting on my pants. I looked wasted and Usagi-san looked so fresh. It was unfair that we just did the same thing yet we look so different.

"Um, did he say what exactly? Any hints?" I nervously asked.

Usagi-san took me in his arms and whispered, "Don't worry. He won't be taking you away from me. I made that clear the last time he came over."

I felt calm. At least Usagi-san was going to be there. He released his hold on me and we both went down the living room.

I could see my brother was still the same, except for the creases of worry but at the same time happy expression on his face. I was getting worried.

"Misaki!" My brother ran towards me and embraced me so hard that I almost choked. "Oh Misaki. Everything's going to be fine now. I couldn't believe it at first but I didn't care anymore. As long as it was true. Misaki..."

"Wait a minute, Niichan," I struggled to get free from him and as I did, I could see his eyes brimming with tears. "Niichan I don't understand. What happened? What are you talking about?"

Niichan suddenly smiled and held on to my shoulder. I saw Usagi-san sitting on one of the arm chairs reading a newspaper but his eyes were on us.

"Misaki," My brother started. I locked his eyes into his.

"It's our parents. They're alive."


	2. Confused Emotions

Author's note: I needed to get this story out of my system. So here is Chapter 2! Hope you guys love it! Oh and I might shift to Usagi-san's POV (Point of view) sometimes. Don't worry, it's just Usagi's and Misaki's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor the characters. And please go buy the manga. It is so worth every penny.

I felt myself go rigid. I couldn't believe my ears. Clearly my brother was joking around. But how could he? He travelled all the way from Osaka for this. And early in the morning too.

"Takahiro, are you serious? How did this happen?" Usagi-san asked. I could hear the newspaper crumpling underneath Usagi-san's weight. I couldn't think. I couldn't focus. My mind was racing. _They're alive?_

Niichan took his hands off of my shoulder and faced Usagi-san. I wanted to hear what he had to say too.

"I don't know yet. I was surprised; shocked even, to know that they're alive and well and living here in Tokyo. I was contacted by their lawyer yesterday. It seems that the whole time we were grieving for them, they were looking for us. They want to know when and where we can meet them." Niichan was now talking to me. Yet I couldn't comprehend. _Alive? Well?? How? Am I still responsible then? For what happened years ago? Why didn't they come fetch us? Do they still want us? Do they know that their eldest son got married? Do they know they have a grandson? How old are they?_

Questions raced through my mind and I couldn't control them. I could feel my heart racing.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Usagi-san levelled his eyes unto mine. I snapped out from whatever I was thinking and looked at those dark purple eyes. I suddenly couldn't breathe. My eyesight was getting blurry. Apart from the difficulty in breathing, my head felt light. I glanced at my brother and I saw his alarming face.

"Misaki!" It was the last I heard from them both as I blacked out...

-Usagi's POV-

"Misaki!" I immediately ran to his side and supported him as he collapsed in my arms. He looked so pale and delicate, I thought.

"Misaki!" Takahiro took Misaki's face in his hands and lightly tapped him. "Oy, Misaki!"

"Takahiro, I think this is a bit of a shock for him right now." I said. It wasn't even a bit. It was clearly so shocking that it has made him faint.

"Why don't you go make us both a cup of coffee while I lay Misaki down on his room? I'll come down to help as soon as I get him settled." I shifted Misaki easily seeing as how he was so small, as I climbed up the stairs. "You know where the stuff is." I called back.

As soon as I entered his room, I closed the door behind us and laid him on the bed. I took out his blanket and covered him with it. I sat next to him and stared at his pale face.

What a way to start out the morning, I thought. Of course this would be his reaction. His parents? Alive? How can that be? It's more than 10 years now. He has blamed himself all this years for his parents' death and now to discover that they're actually alive? He's been worrying about how he's a burden for everyone.

I'm happy for the both of them. But for now, I'm more confused about all this. A lot of questions must be racing through his mind. He needs rest. But he also needs answers.

I leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead. I didn't want to leave him yet. But Takahiro must be feeling guilty for all of this. He needs someone to talk to.

As I left his room, I just realized how my feelings for Takahiro are long gone. I now think of him as just Misaki's older brother. And being with the Takahashi Family for years, I know that the death of their parents has left a huge whole inside both of them. Misaki the most.

I entered the kitchen and saw Takahiro stirring his coffee absentmindedly. He was staring into space as I took the spoon out of his hands.

"That's enough." I placed both of our cups in the counter and stared at him. He had dark circles around his eyes. Clearly he hasn't slept because of this news. I saw him trembling and I immediately went over and embraced him. He returned the favour and held on to me like a life jacket.

"I don't know what to feel." He whispered. "I want to feel happy but I feel so angry inside. I mean, all these years of struggling with life because of them and Misaki is..."

"Ssssh... It's going to be fine." I patted him on the back but he still didn't let go.

"I'm so glad I came here. You know why?" He lifted his head and faced me, his hand still holding on to mine.

"I couldn't let my wife see me like this. I couldn't let our son see me like this. They both rely on me so much as the strongest person in the family. Even Misaki. I came here to tell him the news but most of all, I came here to see you."

A line like that would've moved me years ago. But all I felt was pure sympathy. He needed me and I was glad that he still saw me as his friend.

"I need to let this all go before I go home. This is the only place where I can show myself. To you." He turned away and began wiping his eyes. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced at the kitchen clock. I took a sip of my coffee and we just stood there in silence.

"When are you going to meet them? And where? I'll be the one to tell Misaki when he wakes up. I'll see to it that he gets taken care of." I placed my coffee cup back on the table.

Takahiro sighed. "I don't know yet. But its going to be tomorrow evening. I'll call as soon as I know where."

I looked at him and said, "Do you want me to be there?"

Takahiro sadly smiled. "I want you to. But I think Misaki and I should be the one to face them first."

I understood. I wanted to be there to protect Misaki for what he's going to hear. It was so frustrating that I couldn't even protect him from the simple things. I sighed.

"I need to get going. I still have work to do. Papers to read about all of this." He gathered up his cup and placed them on the sink. We both walked towards the front door.

"I'll let Misaki call you as soon as he wakes up." I assured him as he began placing on his shoes.

He turned towards the door. But as soon as he did he held my hand and said, "Thank you Usagi. You've been my friend for too long. Thank you. For taking care of the both of us."

I gave him a 'Don't mention it' smile and squeezed his hand. He gave a nod and went out the door.

As soon as he left I went and called Mitsuhashi University to let them know Misaki won't be coming in today. I didn't have to explain that long. Mitsuhashi University owed me a lot of favours for giving them talks and all.

I went up to Misaki's room and found him sitting up. I went to his bed and sat next to him.

"How do you feel?" I asked. I felt his forehead. Warm.

"Honestly, I don't know." He kept his head down and I could see that he had too much to ask. I laid him back down on the bed and hovered over him.

"I want you to go back to sleep. I'll wake you up for lunch. And don't think about anything at all. You need rest." I kissed him on the lips and I was surprised that when we did, he opened his mouth and inserted his tongue. I sucked on it gently and began to move in closer to him. His hand stroked my arm and I could feel shivers running down my spine. I knew that he wasn't in his right mind right now so I slowly broke away. I saw his eyes questioning me.

"I know this is a first but I'm letting you rest." I smiled.

"Don't leave me." He suddenly blurted out. "I... I... nee..." He muttered out. I know what he was about to say. He didn't have to finish it.

"I'll just make a few calls then I'll come back. I promise." I kissed him on the forehead again and stood up. He turned over to his side and pulled the blanket over to his head.

I gave him a longing look before I went out the door.

Author's note (part 2): Ok, this wasn't all that good because I had to explain how Takahiro is all confused about all of this. And I'm sorry there wasn't any lemon at all. But I promise the next one will have A LOT. But I will upload it next week since I have work starting Monday. Promise. Lemons that you WANT. :) I also don't know how to reply to reviews since I'm new here. But thank you for leaving one. :)


	3. Sheer Bliss for now

Disclaimer: I do not own JR. :D

-Misaki's POV-

My eyes were closed but I was still awake under the covers.

I could hear Usagi-san closing the door behind him as he went and "made some calls".

His presence soothed me. Soothed me enough to the point where I was about to say I needed him. I can't cling to him even when stuff bothers me all the time, I thought. Like this. Like this whacked and messed up news that Niichan just told me.

I mean, how could this happen? Was it even possible? My head began hurting again just thinking about it so I shifted the covers down to my nose and inhaled deeply.

Usagi-san was right. I needed rest. Not because I was working too hard for the past week. It was because I've become emotionally unstable for the past years that my parents "died". This changes everything.

Like Niichan for instance. He was the one who patiently put our lives back on track. He was the one who raised me with utmost care and he quit M university for that. M university! He's the most hardworking person I've ever met. And I'm proud of having him as my brother who grew up just fine, even getting a wife and raising his own family.

With this news, I wonder how Niichan feels? Does he feel happy? Or sad? Or Angry? But I couldn't imagine Niichan feeling angry.

I suddenly heard a snore coming from my side. I realized thinking about all this made me fall asleep. Damn. I opened my eyes and saw Usagi-san sitting on a chair beside my bed fast asleep. He had laid his head on the bed and his arms were crossed under it. I resisted the urge to run my fingers through his hair and lift his chin up and kiss him.

Even when he was in his worst state, he still looked amazing. Well, he would also look scary but I'm used to it. I stared at him for a few more minutes when my consciousness wandered off again to the "good" news my brother just told me.

Arrgh! In frustration, I leaped off the bed and placed on my slippers. I took a longing look at Usagi-san before I closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom. A long hot shower was what I needed to clear my mind off things.

I stripped down and stepped on the cool white tiles and closed the glass doors. I turned up the heater and let the heat envelope me. The water felt nice as it hit me on my back, massaging me physically. But the steam did nothing to evaporate what I felt.

I think what I'm feeling right now must be happiness. I think... I know it was such a dumb revelation. Like how can anyone feel so depressed yet feel happy? Here we go again. Thinking about it on and off. But how can I not feel this way? It has been bothering me for so long. I, a burden to everyone around me. And I think like that because of what happened to them.

Then again, what if this isn't happiness? What if I'm feeling all hurt and wrecked because of the news?

I slammed my fist into the wall and gave a silent scream. I couldn't feel the pain even if I wanted to. I rested my head on the bathroom walls and let the water continue to try and soothe me.

Just then, the glass doors opened and someone entered. And even though it was getting all misty, I could see that it was Usagi-san.

"Oi! I'm taking a shower here! Would you mi-"

I stopped as his big hands suddenly grabbed me and pulled me towards him. I could feel him burying his

nose in my wet hair and gripping me so tightly that I could barely breathe.

"Ya, Usagi-san, now's not the time. As you can see, I'm in the middle of taking a shower." I said. Though it all sounded harsh, I knew that he wouldn't even buy it.

"Misaki," He breathed under my skin. I could feel myself getting goose bumps even under the heat of the water. "Let it out."

I froze. What? How does he know what I'm feeling right now?

"I can't stand seeing you all worked up over this. I can't stand hearing you sobbing all alone." He gripped me again tighter than before.

What? Me? Sobbing? Just when?

I released my left hand from him and touched my face. Though I was under the shower for too long, I could distinguish my tears from the water. Those tears coming out from my eyes were hotter than the ones coming from the shower. And as I dropped my hand, I realized I was slowly shaking from the sobs I was letting out moments ago.

"Hey, it's nothing... It's just- uh... I'm just..." I stammered as I found the words to describe why I was sobbing, other than the truth.

Usagi-san's hand gently went its way towards the fist I used in slamming against the wall. He knew. He always knows. I grimaced as he hovered over it. He gently cupped my hand and with one tender touch, he kissed it. And with that gesture, my eyes welled up again.

I hated myself for I couldn't take it anymore. Whenever I hide myself, he seems to find me and do all these things that would make my heart well up inside.

I turned to face him. I was embarrassed to let him see me cry. But as I my eyes found his, I was surprised to see them almost like mine.

-Usagi's POV-

It hurt me to hear him keep it all in. It was the usual thing my Misaki would do. But I want to let him know that telling me and pouring them all on me was the best thing. This way, he wouldn't have to face this alone and think that he was being a burden.

"Misaki," I wiped the tears which I could easily distinguish from his eyes. "You're not being a burden to me. At all. So whatever it is, whatever you think and feel right now, I want you to tell me. Or show me. I want to be able to share it with you. I don't want you to feel alone. Ever."

I saw his eyes widen. Even under all that mist, I could see his beautiful green eyes.

He carefully bowed his head. This was going to be hard, I thought. He won't let me in as usual.

But before I could protest again, he leaned his head on my chest and ever so slowly, wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was surprised at the gesture. But above all that, it was the greatest feeling I have ever felt. The sight we made right now was enough to make me love him more. I, still dressed up yet wet from the shower, was held in the arms of the man I love.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san. I don't know why but I don't know how I feel yet so I can't tell you. Let alone show you. But this, what I'm doing right now, this is how I feel in this very instant. Thank you, for loving me." He whispered in my chest. He felt so frail and cold even under all the steam. I wanted him out of here and in the bed before he catches a cold.

I squeezed him tighter for a moment and urged him out of the shower. But he didn't budge.

"Misaki, you need to get out of the shower." I said. But as he raised his head, I saw what he wanted.

I didn't have to ask nor look twice. I took his face in my hands and kissed him fully on the lips. God, it tasted so sweet even if I have planted kisses on this part every minute of the day. I felt his lips meet mine hungrily and I opened my mouth to take in more of him.

I plunged my tongue down his mouth and I heard him moan in agreement. I felt myself go hard at this and went deeper. His hands were now gripping my sides closer to him. And as I pressed myself closer, I could feel both us already aroused.

I released him and sucked in the hot air. The heat was adding to all this. I looked at Misaki and saw his eyes relaxed now. I stroked his face and when I reached his lips, I traced it with my finger. As I reached his bottom half, his lips parted and I inserted it. He closed his eyes as he sucked on my middle finger hungrily, nibbling the sides and moving on towards the next. Just looking at him was making me want him right now. But I wanted to take my time. Knowing Misaki, he wanted that too.

As he was licking them, I traced the sides of his waist with my other hand, stroking up and down. I finally found a resting spot on top of his already growing bud and began circling my thumb around it. He clutched at my waist tighter as I began rubbing it and pinching it. He stopped licking my finger as he moaned. I grew more aroused at what he did and lowered my head towards his neck. I nibbled at the sides, licking and tasting every part as I went along. Misaki's hands went up to my shoulders and I could feel him grasping for support. He was getting stirred up just like I was.

I swiped the bottles of shampoo, soap and everything contained at the top of the mini counter inside the shower room and heaved Misaki on top. We began kissing each other again, this time, more intense. I squeezed his thighs as I tasted him and made my way up. I found his hard cock, sticky and well lubricated by now. I began stroking it, up and down, and rubbing my finger on his tip.

"Nnh...Usagi-san... "He groaned under my mouth and I stroked it faster. I could feel myself getting an erection under my wet pants.

"Misaki," I panted. He opened his eyes, clearly showing that he was fully aroused. "Unbutton me."

"What..?" He gasped under the pressure I was applying to his wet hard organ. But he did as he was told. With shaking hands, he unbuttoned all the buttons of my shirt. He traced the contour of my body with his palms still shaking.

"Now unzip my pants." I instructed. I could hear him gulp hard but did my bidding. As his hands cupped me, I gasped and leaned my head on his chest. I stopped stroking him as I caught up with my heart. Just feeling Misaki's hands on my cock was getting me all wet. And not shower wet but orgasm wet. But I didn't release everything yet. I wanted it to be inside him.

"Usagi-san, are you alright?" Misaki breathed.

"I'm fine...Just finish what you're doing." I whispered back.

His hands slowly unbuttoned my jeans and as he zipped my pants down I sucked in a large amount of air so as not to get caught up.

I stripped them off along with my underwear. I saw Misaki's eyes widen as he saw that I was already fully erected. I chuckled under my breath and pushed myself closer to him. I took both of our organs and with my large hands, stroked both of them together.

Misaki groaned and clasped at the edges of the counter. He had his neck arched so I kissed him on it.

"Usagi....-san... I'm coming...nnhh." He was moaning in pleasure and I was getting all worked up like him. I heaved him off the counter and ever so slowly, not wanting to hurt him, I inserted myself inside him.

"Nnnh... aaah... Usagi-san..." Misaki panted.

"Does it hurt?" I gasped. He was so tight. I could feel him clamping down on my organ. Any slight movement would cause me to pour everything inside him.

"It... aaah.. doesn't" He clutched at my shoulders for leverage. It was either he was getting so tight or I was getting so hard that I could feel it pulsing through our bodies. I slowly lifted him, then thrusted him in again.

"Nnnh.. aaah.." Misaki moaned with the rhythm. It wasn't long now. Each time I thrusted inside him was getting me all tingly and weak. I knew that any second now, I was going to give Misaki everything.

"Aaah, Usagi-san...nnnh, hard..." He was moving with me now and was grasping my hair. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to let go. It was getting all so intense.

"Aaaah..."

I finally released everything. I could feel Misaki doing the same thing as his essence sprouted on my chest. Even though I was still pouring everything out, I kept pumping at Misaki. I wanted more and more...

"Usa-... stop.. I can't... "I saw him all wasted up and I slowly stopped. I felt myself panting and shaking. I slowly took myself out of him and saw him quivering. I laid him back on the counter and leaned myself towards him. We both gasped for air, inhaling the steam coming from the hot water still running on our skin.

"Misaki..." I inhaled taking in the soothing sensation of the steam. "I love you."

Misaki rested his head on the tiles and after taking in some air, closed his eyes and smiled.

Though he wasn't able to say I love you back again, I could feel that he did. I knew he heard me. And I know that he loves me too.

With this, I know that he would be able to share with me what he felt at the right time.

Author's note: There you have it! Hoped you guys like it. Sorry for the long wait. Forgive me if Misaki was being all emotional about this news. I would too in his place. More to come next chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. It's Time

Author's note: I'm sorry for being so late!!! It was the holidays so I was busy helping my mom around the kitchen. Merry Christmas to all of you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica nor the characters. :D

-Misaki's P.O.V. –

"Oi, Misaki! You better hurry it up a little. You're going to be late."

I could picture Usagi-san's face right now. Eyebrows meeting together in the middle, mouth frowning at the sides and hands on the hips.

Niichan finally arranged a meeting with our parents at a small yet fancy restaurant on the upperside of Tokyo. We were having dinner with them. Just me, niichan, our parents' lawyer and of course, our parents.

The dinner meeting was at 7 pm and it was nearly that time. But I was rooted in my room, in front of the mirror, twisting around my tie and not really noticing that it was already fixed. I was getting all anxious and shaky. I even considered calling Niichan this afternoon and telling him I had a bad case of swine flu so I couldn't come. But Usagi-san wrestled the phone out of me before I even punched in the numbers. (Which ultimately led to us having sex on the sofa and my worries flew out of the window... temporarily).

Two large hands grasped mine and snapped me out of my reverie. Usagi-san took one look at my tie and sighed.

"It's fixed. How many times do I have to tell you that? And you have to stop worrying like this. Or else I'm going to get in your pants again just so you could quit agonizing. Which I have no problem whatsoever." He said with a smile on the last part.

"Ok ok! I'm fine!" I jumped away from him before he started unzipping me. But on the contrary, if we were going to do it, that would mean I wouldn't have to go at all now would I...

"Oi, Misaki." Usagi-san lifted my chin up. I stared back at him with wide innocent eyes. "I know what you're thinking. You want to have sex just so you could skip meeting your parents tonight. And as much as I want to, you're not skipping this."

Damn. I thought I could get away with it. This would be the first time that I, Misaki Takahashi, would be luring Usagi-san to bed just so I could skip a meeting. I was so lame. But I'd like to try it again. Just this once, mind you.

I carefully took a step closer to him and placed my palms on his hard chest. I raised myself so I was a bit levelled with his mouth and whispered, "Are you _sure _about it Usagi-san? Maybe you're just saying that... Being late for just a few minutes wouldn't hurt..."

I could literally gag right now. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I felt Usagi-san go rigid. What must he think of me right now? He gently lowered his face and inched it into mine. I closed my eyes and tried so hard not to grimace. He gripped my waist tightly and before I knew it, he flung me on his shoulders with one hand.

"Hey! Usagi-san! What the-"

"You were so convincing back there. But first things first, I'll get you to that meeting." I could picture out Usagi-san with a smirk on his face. God, that was so humiliating. For awhile there I thought I had him.

"Okay okay! Just put me down and let me get my shoes." I squirmed from him to let me down. But he gripped at me tighter.

"Sorry, no can do. You might tempt me again and I don't know what I'll do." We were going down the stairs now and to the front door. I don't know what I'll do if the neighbours see us like this.

"Usagi-san! Put me down! I promise I won't do anything or go anywhere!" With that, he carefully placed me on the floor like a baby. As I placed on my shoes, I could hear my phone ringing. I looked at the number and grimaced. It was my brother calling.

"Here. Give it to me." Usagi-san reached out. I gladly gave him my phone and listened to him answer it.

"Sorry Takahiro. Misaki is in the bathroom... Oh no no, he's alright. We're about to leave my place now... Uhuh... Right... I'm going to pick him up after so there's no need for you to bring him home... Ok... Ok... We'll be right there."

I sighed. I took one last look of my reflection in the window and went out the door towards the elevator. Usagi-san and I rode on it in silence. As we reached the basement, he told me to wait for him as he got out his car. I silently nodded as he walked away.

It didn't take long for him to come. I opened the red doors, took my seat beside him and fastened my seat belt.

We then drove into the night.

-Usagi's P.O.V.-

I could hear Misaki's heart beating even under the roar of the engine. He was staring out the window as I backed out the driveway.

I stole a quick glance at him before I concentrated my eyes on the road. Driving with Misaki was always a distraction. There were a lot of things I wanted to do with him inside a car. My car especially. Some of them I already did before. But his safety was always the most important thing. Plus I know he would always air his protests around the house about all the weird places we've been doing it. The thought of him getting all worked up over silly things made my mouth curve up in a smile.

I stole another glance at him and could see creases under his forehead. Creases of worry and anxiousness. I sighed. I knew he couldn't hear me anyway. He was lost in his thoughts again. That's what he's been doing for the past 2 days. And I couldn't blame him. I had to keep stirring him away from those thoughts by toying with him.

When I catch him staring at the coffee pot for too long, I would grab him by the chin and start kissing him. He'd be normal again for just a few hours and then he'd be back to his silent state.

Without taking my eyes off the road, I took his left hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was looking at our hands. I could feel his heartbeat pulsing through it and I gripped it tighter.

"Misaki, tonight is going to be something that you'll always remember. Just relax and be yourself. If you need to ask questions then ask them. There's no need for you to hold back. You have the right to know everything. "I kept my eyes on the road while I was talking. But I could feel him getting relaxed.

"And don't you think about running when I drop you off. It's going to be a lot harder when you do." The stop light glowed red and I took that time to look at him. He looked so innocent and handsome in his new dark blue suit which Aikawa picked for him since I was away on a meeting. It kind of made me feel jealous that he wasn't going out with me tonight.

"I know" He murmured. He looked back out the window and I could feel my hopes of getting him relaxed fly right out.

"But thanks Usagi-san." He looked back at me and he was smiling. "I'm sorry if I've been spacing out a lot lately. But I've been thinking about it and I'm kind of glad that you were there to wake me up. Even though you always use _those _methods to do that." He emphasized on saying "those" and I knew exactly what he meant. I chuckled as the stop light shifted green. One more turn and I would be letting him go for the evening.

"Besides, you were right." He kept on saying. "If I don't get this over with, I might regret it for the rest of my life. It is going to be a lot harder."

I carefully slowed down the car as the lights of the restaurant grew near. I wanted so much to protect him and be there to hold his hand when he hears everything. But I knew that this night was all about him, his past and his family. I would wait until I pick him up and be there for him whatever news they might bring.

"Here we are." I said as I parked the car from across the restaurant. Misaki tensed up again. I took one last look at him before I placed a soft yet a sense-of-wanting kiss on his lips. I made it as quick as I could, not wanting to delay him any longer. He was already late as it is.

As I released my hold on him, I saw his eyes were closed and I knew that he was savouring every second of it too. He gently opened his eyes, gave a small smile and whispered in the dark, "Thank you."

He got out of the car and carefully crossed the street. I saw him pause before entering the glass doors. But I didn't worry if he would run away then. I knew he would be able to get through this night.

(Ok so this is how I felt when I was about to meet my boyfriend's parents the other night. All tensed up and all. Next up: we'll finally get to meet Misaki's parents.)


	5. Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.

-Misaki's P.O.V.-

I stepped into the restaurant hoping to find Niichan there already. It was a good thing this restaurant provided private rooms for their customers. This way, we could all really get everything out without others hearing all about it.

A waitress greeted me with a smile as I entered the hallway.

"Good evening sir, are you with someone or would you like to get a reservation?" She was tapping at her keyboard waiting for my reply.

"Um, I actually have – "

"Misaki, where have you been?"

I looked around and I saw Niichan walking over to me. Thank God. I didn't want to be waiting for all of them or let alone meet them by myself.

"Sorry. It was, um, traffic." Niichan's face looked a little bit younger since the last time I saw him. The worry on his face was beginning to disappear. Then wouldn't it mean that this would be a good sign? I felt myself relax a little.

"I've been talking with the lawyer for about 10 minutes till you arrived. He was just telling me about some papers that I also think you should know about after we meet them." Niichan said.

"Ok. Are they here already?" I anxiously asked.

"Yes. But I haven't seen them yet." Niichan looked me in the eyes. "To be honest, I'm quite nervous seeing them. I wanted you to be there with me."

I felt my mouth drop open but pinned it between my lips. Niichan was anxious too. Then I wasn't the only one going crazy. I haven't felt this relaxed.

I took Niichan's hand and gave a small squeeze.

"I'm nervous too... But the only thing that's keeping me sane is the fact that you're with me. So I think it doesn't really matter what news we'll hear. At least I'll be facing it with my brother." I gave him a smile and felt him gave a small squeeze back.

"Let's go?" He asked. I laughed.

"Do we have a choice?" I made him lead to me to a private room on the corner of the restaurant. Finally we reached two red doors with golden dragons coiling around the doorknobs.

"This is it." Niichan said. He paused as he gave two large inhales and exhales. He then knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and a man, taller than Niichan, taller than Usagi-san and more built up than Usagi-san greeted us with a smile.

"Ah you're here! Good evening. Come in! They're waiting for you." The foreign face said in fluent Japanese.

"Misaki, this is Evans-san. This is our parents' lawyer. He comes from America and has moved to Japan 10 years ago." Niichan explained. I was a bit surprised to even find an American face when the door opened. I decided to wonder about that later.

"So this must be Misaki. Dozo yoroshiku." He bowed. I did the same thing.

"Now I know the both of you have been waiting for this ever since I contacted Takahashi-san about this. And I'm sorry if it's been this late. But thank you so much for agreeing in on this..." Evans-san opened another door.

This door had a small round table in it. And on the front facing the door was two couple sitting side by side. They both greeted us with a smile.

Now I know these were our parents. But I couldn't quite grasp it. The last time I saw my father was when he carried me over his shoulders before he and mom drove off. I remember those strong arms carrying me and the firm kiss he planted on my forehead. As for my mother, I remember her telling Otousan that I might fall, so he handed me over to her. She was thin but she had strong arms too. I remember her hugging me tight and giving me to Niichan. I can still hear her telling Niichan not to wait up for the both of them seeing as they might be late.

But sitting in front of us was two frail looking couple. My father, if he was my father, was in a black suit. I could see a cane resting by the side of his chair . . . And he looked alarmingly pale. I was glad to see that his hair wasn't all gray. Though there were hints of it from along the sides.

My mother on the other hand didn't look any better. She had bags under her eyes and her complexion was the same as my father's. She looked so tired. But I could still see that she was beautiful even though she seemed like she aged a lot.

But the worst of it all was that she was sitting in a wheel chair.

There was silence when we entered. The lawyer just stood in a corner while Niichan and I stared at them. I glanced at Niichan to see what his reaction was. And I saw that he was shaking, and his hands were covering his mouth.

"O...Okasan... Otousan... I'm so sorry..." Niichan blurted out and knelt on the floor. He was sobbing now and he had his head bowed down.

I stood frozen on my spot. This was the first time I saw Niichan like this and I didn't know what to do. I looked at the lawyer but he was surprised too.

I slowly looked at my parents and I saw that they had the same reaction. I could see that my mother had tears in her eyes and my father's eyes were glistening. I saw him struggling to get up with his cane.

"Don't!" I said to him. But I didn't realize that it seemed so rude. "I, uh, I mean, please. Don't get up."

I could feel my voice shaking. Niichan was supposed to be the one handling the situation and here he was sobbing beside me. I still didn't know how I felt yet. I wanted to be the strongest person in the room right now. For myself. For Niichan.

I knelt beside Niichan and wrapped my arms around him. With that I could feel him slowly calming down.

"Niichan... "I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. But I think he got the message as he squeezed my arm and we both slowly stood up. I looked at my parents and saw that my father was comforting my mother who was also crying.

I didn't even understand why Niichan was apologizing. He didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who should be apologizing for letting them get caught in that car accident in the first place. But they were here now so was it still my fault?

Niichan slowly walked towards them. My parents looked up to him and when he reached them, my father gently raised his hand as if to take Niichan's hand too. Niichan looked at it and I was afraid he wouldn't take it. But Niichan did and knelt down again and hugged Otousan and sobbing at the same time.

"I'm so sorry Outousan..." Niichan said in between sobs. "I'm sorry I didn't look for the both of you sooner... I didn't know... We all believed you were both... gone...Okasan... Outousan..."

I suddenly felt for my brother. That was why he was apologizing. He was holding all of this as his responsibility.

"Sssh, Takahiro." I heard my father say. Though he looked frail, his voice sounded strong and a rush of nostalgia hit me.

"We're the ones who should be sorry for letting this go on for so long." Otousan had his arm around Niichan while his other hand was holding Okasan. "But right now, we're so happy. We're so happy to see you become the man we want you to be... Your mother and I are so proud, son."

"Okasan... I'm so sorry." My brother stood up and went around my mother and knelt in front of her. Okasan, with tears still streaming on her face, cupped Niichans face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you so much Takahiro. I missed you so much." With that, Niichan wrapped his arms around her and they both sobbed.

I was still rooted from my spot. My eyes were hot now as I kept the tears from falling. Their voice was so nostalgic that the night they died came back now. I remember how much I missed them after that and how I longed to hear them say "I love you". I longed for their kisses as they tucked me in to sleep.

Otousan looked at me. I looked back at him and he smiled.

"Misaki, you've grown up now." He said. Both Niichan and Okasan were now looking at me.

"But I hope you haven't forgotten what it was like to have a family."

And with that I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears gushed out of me and I was sobbing heavily now.

"Misaki." I could hear Niichan say.

I couldn't help it. I was used to Niichan taking care of me when I was growing up. I longed for a happy family. But I knew I could never have one because they died. But now, I really do believe I could have one.

I felt arms enclose me in a tight embrace and I opened my eyes. I saw Otousan taking me in and I realize he stood up and walked all the way to me. I knew I should let him sit down but the way he was hugging me just made me feel that he was stronger than he looked. I hugged him back and clutched at him like a life vest.

"Misaki, we're so sorry. We've missed you so much." My father whispered in my ear. I couldn't speak. I just hugged him back tighter than before.

---

After all the cries and the embraces my brother and I received, we all sat down around the table to finally hear their story. The lawyer was seated by my side and the doors were closed. Tea and a few appetizers were served. But I knew Niichan and I weren't that hungry seeing as we were about to hear what really happened that night they supposedly died.

"So I think everything is set. Takahiro here has seen the papers that prove you are exactly their parents so I can assure you that everything you say here has already been approved." Evans-san said.

Otousan looked at Okasan and smiled. I saw him squeeze her hand.

And with that, the story began.

Author's note: I'm sorry I've been so late. I just flew from home because the holidays have now ended so it's back to work. Just a few more weeks and I'll be finished with my hours! Now I can concentrate on this more often. I posted this and the next chapter at the same time so ya'll won't kill me for leaving you all hanging. Enjoy.


	6. The Story

Author's Note: This month was the most hectic month I have ever experienced. But all that paid off since I am finally, FINALLY, going home. I have done my hours and I am done with my internship. I can now concentrate on this and I hope there will be no more distractions. By the way, to all those who reviewed and made this story one of their faves, thank you so much! :D

This story will be foretold as a sort of narration from the Father's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

"The night of the accident, your mother and I were planning on surprising Takahiro. After a few weeks of that time, Takahiro would be graduating and would be off to university. We were so proud of him that we wanted to take you, Takahiro, and Misaki for a small vacation in the outskirts of Tokyo.

But things didn't turn out that way. The person who set up the vacation package turned out to be a scam. We were going to confront him that night as he would be leaving his so called office. As we got to his place, it was already cleaned out. I banged on the door and shouted a few times but to no avail. Your mother was then upset and said that she wanted to leave and to just forget about it. But I couldn't. The money we spent for that package was long gone. I wanted to search the area some more. But it was getting dark and your mother was getting anxious. We decided to go home and report the incident to the police.

But we didn't know the man was still there and was listening to us all that time. He knew we were going to the police and decided to follow us in his car. We were getting nearer to home when your mom noticed the car first. I didn't want to lead him home because I was worried that if we did, he'd know where we lived. So we drove around and that's when we noticed that it was the guy who scammed us along with his lady accomplice whom your mother has seen posing as the receptionist.

When they found out that we've noticed, they decided to scare us. They bumped the rear of the car and chased us. The weather wasn't helping either. The rain was pouring so hard and that was when our car skidded and collided against another vehicle.

The guy who scammed us immediately got scared and decided to run away. But his lady friend decided to check if the both of us were really dead before they ran. Coincidentally, the owners of the car that we collided were also a couple, both husband and wife and they rolled out of their cars after we crashed into them. They were dead and pretty mangled up but you mother and I weren't. Your mother wasn't breathing though and I was getting worried. She was the one who looked more damaged than I was though I could remember feeling a little bit dizzy and disoriented.

As the two of them came near the wreckage, I managed to pull your mother under one of the cars as to hide ourselves. It was late at night so there weren't any passerby. They took a look at the other car's passengers and saw that they were dead. They immediately thought it was us since their bodies were located close to our car which was also greatly damaged. They checked on our car and since they didn't see anybody, they thought we crashed against a parked car.

Under the wreckage, I could hear the man calling for help on his phone. But before that, they managed to rummage around the compartment and take all of our belongings which they scattered against the road to be found by the police that night and pronounce us dead.

The two of them didn't wait though until the police came. They ran after they took the phone call. I was then going to call for help but I didn't have the strength to do so and I couldn't leave your mother alone. The last thing I remembered was rolling us out of the wreckage to be found if anybody would see us and then I collapsed.

Mr. Evans here was the one who found us after that. He was living around the neighbourhood and as he passed by, he saw the wreckage. He was new in this country and at the time, he was scared that if he would be seen in a situation like this, he thought he would be deported. He managed to carry us into his apartment and he treated us there. It took him a few weeks to get us around to. I was the one who woke up first after 5 days. Your mother took two weeks. We didn't have any money and I couldn't talk very well. Mr. Evans here didn't understand Japanese yet.

Because of that accident, Mr. Evans got scared and decided to live outside Tokyo. He brought us with him because he told us that he knew a doctor who was his friend that might help your mother. We went to Hokkaido and with the help of his friend, your mother and I slowly got well.

But it took us a few months and your mother found out she couldn't walk. Months turned into years and before we knew it, we were already dead to the world."

Author's note: There! It might not be that perfect. But it was the story I really thought of the moment I started this fanfic. But bear in mind that this fanfic isn't about the Takahashi family. I'd just like to remind all of you that this is Misaki's and Usagi-san's fanfic. How this revelation could rock their relationship. Because IT WILL. So stay tuned and find out!


End file.
